heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruffnut Thorston
|actress = Virackhaly Ngeth |voice = Kristen Wiig (films and shorts) Julie Marcus (Dragons: Riders of Berk) Andrée Vermeulen (Defenders of Berk, Dawn of the Dragon Racers, and Race to the Edge) Katie Von Till (video games) |inspiration = Camicazi |fullname = Ruffnut Eugene Thorston |alias = |personality = Tough, smug, snarky, anarchic, irresponsible, vicious, compassionate, selfless, motherly (somewhat), violent, romantic, destructive, somewhat-dimwitted, sisterly |appearance = Viking woman with long blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, with a Viking horned-helmet |occupation = Dragon Rider (formerly) Mystery Class specialist of the Berk Dragon Training Academy (formerly) Demolitions expert of the Dragon Riders |alignment = Neutral (formerly) Good |affiliations = Hairy Hooligan Tribe House Thorston |goal = Succeed in dragon training and defeat the Red Death (first film, succeeded). Save their dragons and all of Berk from Drago Bludvist (succeeded) |home = Berk Isle of Berk Dragon's Edge |family = Ms Thorston (Unnamed mother) Tuffnut Thorston (brother) Unnamed grandfather Magmar Thorston (paternal uncle) Gruffnut, Lars, and Agnut Thorston (cousins) |pets = Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback) Head (Terrible Terror) Scauldy (Scauldron) Trancemare (Flightmare) Wingnut (Razorwhip) Soaky and Wetty (Seashocker) |friends = Tuffnut Thorston, Barf and Belch, Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Stoick the Vast, Gobbet the Belch, Valka, Eret, Thornado, Grump, Skullcrusher, Cloudjumper, Johann (formerly), Heather, Windshear, Dagur the Deranged, Alvin the Treacherous, Sleuther, Shattermaster, Mala, Throk, Atali, Wingmaidens, Minden, Bayana, Spitelout Jorgenson, Gothi, Gustav Larson, Mulch and Bucket, Fishmeat |love interests = Throk (former love interest) Fishlegs Ingerman (boyfriend) |enemies = The Red Death, Screaming Death, Viggo Grimborn, Dragon Hunters, Ryker Grimborn, Grimmel the Grisly, Heather (formerly), Alvin the Treacherous (formerly), Krogan, Drago Bludvist, Johann, Whispering Deaths |likes = Science and knowledge (while sick), her friends and brother, theatre, using fish oil in her hair, craziness, dragons, Eret, destruction, inflicting pain on her brother, Eret (formerly) |dislikes = Boot night, wild dragons, Tuffnut (formerly), her friends and brother in danger, being mistaken for a boy, no one listening to her ideas, her brother upset (especially by Snotlout) |possessions = Spear |quote = "They say competition is the very essence of life itself." I know this is gonna be hard for you to hear, but I need you to hear it, so I'm just gonna say it. There comes a time in every Viking's life when they must give up the thing they love the most." }} '''Ruffnut Thorston '''is one of the main characters in the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. She is a dragon rider, the sister of Tuffnut Thorston and one of the two owners of Barf and Belch. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Trivia * Ruffnut is the character who has the most cast changes of voice actors, having about four actresses voicing her. Gallery HTTYD Series one week.jpg Berk Vikings.png Tuffnut-and-Ruffnut-tuffnut-thorston-11943460-642-362.jpg Tumblr ntaiwyRaSS1sh0ytco1 1280.jpg Tumblr inline o0vwzdhddn1s8zbfz 1280.png 9b4b789dd5e87224719f6654f59ea1cc.jpg File:Ruffnut HTTYD 1.png File:Ruffnut HTTYD 2.png File:Ruffnut RTTE.png 113 Dragon Riders watching Baby Hatched.png Dragon riders - S2E11.png S2e1 03.png S3E5 The Gang.png Ruffcupless.png File:Ruffnut THW.png Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Female characters Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Characters in video games Category:Movie characters Category:TV show characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters